Magi Kindergarten
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: Kindergarten AU. Hakuryuu always like helping his family ever since he was a child and would never regret it that is until he accepted his older brother's request to be a teacher at his family's day care center due to a shortage of teachers available. Simply thinking he was just taking care of a bunch of little kids. How naive he was...
1. Chapter 1: Cinderella

**Hello Minna! I was very thrilled to read the reviews for 'Kou Academy.' Thank you very much for reading them. That was my first time posting up a story and I didn't have beta reader either so I was really nervous when I typed it. I know it was kind was strange reading the first chapter, but hopefully my writing skills will improve as I write more stories. Here's a new story that I didn't plan to release until next week since I decided to put up a new chapter or story each week, but since I got impatient due to the lovely reviews I got I just couldn't help myself. So I hope you enjoy 'Magi Kindergarten.'**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cinderella

It was a normal day at Magi Kindergarten. If you considered the screams of little kids and the sound of broken items normal then it is a normal day for Magi Kindergarten any way.

"Sensei! Sensei! Brother and Sinbad-sama are fighting again!"

A small 5 year old pink haired girl by the name of Kougyoku ran towards her blue haired teacher who is her cousin. The blue haired teacher can't help but sigh as he hears this.

"Not again." The blue haired teacher rushes immediately to the scene of the fight.

"Kouen! Sinbad!" The blue haired teacher cuts in between the two 5 year olds to prevent them from clawing each others throat.

"How many times have I told you? This is a school! You can't fight keep getting into fights like this! What would your parents say if they saw this?"

"But Sensei-" Sinbad whines.

"No buts! You both know better than to fight! What if one of you got hurt?"

"..." As much as they hate to admit it, their blue haired sensei was right.

"I want both of you to write a written apology letter to each other. And no snacks for either of you during lunch."

Both of the 5 year olds only nod in response.

"I believe you two have something to say."

"We're sorry, Hakuryuu-sensei."

"Not to me."

Hakuryuu moves the two 5 year olds face to face.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too... that you're such a worthless leader, Sinbad."

"Kouen!" Hakuryuu yells at Kouen.

* * *

"Really can't those two get along..." Hakuryuu mutters to himself shaking his head in disbelief at the two children's dislike for each other while watching his students draw.

"Sensei, look at what I drew!"

"Ah, th-that's a very nice picture, Kouha….." Hakuryuu tries to avoid hurting the young boy's feelings wondering what the heck he drew.

"You like it! It's a picture of Brother En massacring all of Sindria and Sinbad!" Kouha announces proudly with his head up high.

Hakuryuu can't help but let out a sigh in response to Kouha's declaration.

Hakuryuu would normally be concerned about his student's mental state, but if it's Kouha then that's just normal. Sometimes Hakuryuu questions if he should reconsider his choice of career or just transfer over to a new day care.

"Hey, Hakuryuu! If you keep on sighing like that, you'll get wrinkles like the Old Hag!"

"I don't have wrinkles! And I'm not old!"

"Is that so? Cuz I see a couple of them on your forehead."

"Kya!" Kougyoku runs out of class to the nearest cosmetics store.

"Wait, Kougyoku! There's no need to be rash! You're fine the way you are! I swear your skin is as smooth and soft as any other kid's." Despite Hakuryuu's words of reason, Kougyoku leaves the classroom to make a trip to the only place Hakuryuu can't find her, the girls' restroom.

"Swearing is bad, Hakuryuu."

"Judal, you know better than to say such things! Can't you get along with your classmates?"

"Don't wanna."

"If you keep this up, you won't have any friends when you go to elementary school."

"I guess I'll try to get along with them."

Hakuryuu feels relieved that Judal is actually listening to him for once. Wait! Judal is _listening_ to someone's words! He never listens to anybody! Not even his own parents! Hakuryuu senses something odd about the young magi.

"One on condition….."

And Hakuryuu's bad feeling was right.

"You have to become my waifu!" Judal declares seriously at the young teacher.

…

"Minna, it's story time!" Hakuryuu chose to ignore the little magi as he proceeded to grab a book from the book shelf.

"I want Cinderella!" Kougyoku who suddenly appeared out of no where returns from the girls' restroom wearing a lot of make on her face that resembles that of a circus clown.

"I-I… want to hear about the Red Room curse! Ke!" Kouha says while stifling his laughter.

"The history of Alma Torren." Kouen demands all high and mighty while sitting on his throne which is chair with a cushion and fancy decorations on it.

"Me too." Koumei who is standing next to Kouen seconds Kouen's choice.

"Don't ignore me, Hakuryuu!"

"Cinderella it is." Hakuryuu proceeds to the book shelf leaving Judal by himself while the others are gathering around waiting for their story.

Judal is left alone. He looks over to see Hakuryuu reading to his classmates.

…

"Move!"

After a few moments, Judal joins in with them.

* * *

"Once upon time, there lived a young girl named Cinderella. Ever since she was young, she lived with her father. Eventually her father remarried a woman with two daughters. The woman appeared kind and motherly like the mother she never had. That is until her father passed away and stepmother began to reveal her true colors along with her stepsister whom she thought were sweet were actually cruel and cold hearted as their mother."

"The father had bad taste in women." Kouha speaks out his opinion.

"I agree." Koumei agrees with Kouha's opinion.

"A man who marries a woman based on her outer appearance is not fit to rule." Kouen joins in.

Sinbad nods his head in agreement with Kouen despite their dislike for each other.

"Poor Cinderella." Kougyoku is fighting back her tears and runny nose. Alibaba is trying to hold back his tears too. Morgiana just remains silent during the whole time while Aladdin is curious as to why Alibaba and Kougyoku are crying.

"Good thing I have Hakuryuu already."

* * *

Hakuryuu just continued on with the story trying to ignore the little kids' interruption especially Judal's.

"After her father's death, Cinderella was forced to do all the housework and wear rags instead of her nice clothes."

"Cinderella should just kill her!"

"What kind of mother does that!"

"How horrid!"

"What a witch!"

"She's the worst!"

"At least I know Hakuryuu can do housework!"

* * *

"One day, the king decreed that he would host a party for his son, the prince, in order to find a suitable bride for him. Cinderella was ecstatic to hear about the party and wanted to go. Her stepmother told her that if she finished all the housework she would go. However even though Cinderella finished all the housework, her stepmother didn't allow her to go and left Cinderella at home all by herself."

"Cinderella should just burn the house with her stepmother and sisters inside."

"She has no guilty conscious."

"A proper king is always true to his word."

"What a liar!"

"She's the absolute worst!"

"Alibaba, you already said that." Aladdin says to Alibaba who only turns red with embarrassment at his small use of words.

"Don't worry Hakuryuu, I never go back on my word."

* * *

"After her stepmother and stepsisters departed, Cinderella cried in the corner near the fireplace where she sleeps. All of Cinderella's hopes were gone leaving her with nothing but the torn up dress she wore. Then Cinderella's fairy godmother appeared. With her magic wand, Cinderella's torn up dress became a beautiful gown, a pumpkin became a carriage, and the mice were turned into horses and footmen. The fairy godmother told Cinderella that she must return before midnight or else the magic will wear off. Cinderella thanked her fairy godmother before departing to the party promising she'd be back before midnight."

"The fairy godmother should just give Cinderella a chainsaw so she could slaughter everybody at the party."

"Kouha, that's not how the story goes." Koumei reprimands Kouha.

"At least, Cinderella has one ally."

"I would like to add that fairy godmother to my household." Sinbad remarks.

"A fairy godmother…." Kougyoku looks up with a cheerful and hopeful look thinking how nice it would be to have a fairy godmother.

"Alibaba is my fairy godmother." Morgiana adds.

"I'm your **what**!?"

"You're wrong, Mor! Alibaba is a fairy godfather. He can't be a godmother since he's a man." Aladdin corrects Mor who nods agreement.

"You're right."

"You two!"

"Toto thinks Alibaba is more like one of those footmen mice." Toto added.

"Hey!"

"Hakuryuu, if you want a dress I'll be more than happy to give you one."

* * *

"At the party, Cinderella enjoyed herself. She danced with the prince. She ate many kinds of delicious foods that she wasn't normally allowed to eat."

"Just how shitty was that old bat!"

"Kouha, language! There are children here!"

"She should be thankful of her fairy godmother."

"It's good to let loose one in a while." Sinbad says laughing out loud.

"Except you're always like that." Jafar comments on Sinbad's behavior remembering how Sinbad would act during break wooing countless girls.

"I want to eat all that food." Aladdin says while letting out some drool.

"I bet there's a bunch of pretty girls there too."

!

Suddenly Alibaba felt a cold shiver down his spine and a murderous aura behind him.

"What's wrong Alibaba?" Aladdin asks his friend who looks a bit paler than before.

"It's nothing."

Alibaba wants to turn around to see the source of the murderous aura but feels that he shouldn't for the sake of his life. Unbeknownst to Alibaba and Aladdin, their female friend was emitting a dark scary aura around her filled with malicious and jealousy.

"I'd rather eat Hakuryuu's cooking."

* * *

"While dancing with the prince, the clock struck midnight. Forgetting about the time, Cinderella rushed out of the ballroom accidentally leaving one of her slippers behind. The prince who was enchanted by the mysterious beauty who suddenly left ordered his servants to look for the girl with the only clue he had: her glass slipper."

"What a stupid way of falling in love." Kouha says mockingly.

"All that work just to look for a girl. If he really did want to know who the girl was, he should have made a list of who were invited and organized it better than inviting some random woman into his party. Really what are the guards thinking?" Koumei doesn't like how disorganized the party especially with the lack of security.

"How romantic! If only I were that lucky…" Hiding her blush with her sleeves, Kougyoku glances off to the side in Sinbad's direction unnoticed by Sinbad himself but immediately detected by Kouen.

A spine tingling chill rolls engulfs Sinbad's entire body. Unaware of who the source of the chill is.

"Prince…." Morgiana says while secretly glancing over to Alibaba.

* * *

"Once the prince arrived at Cinderella's house, Cinderella wanted to try on the glass slipper, but her stepmother and stepsisters only laughed at her. Mocking her that if it wouldn't fit them, there was no way it would fit her. Much to their surprise, the slipper had fit her. After searching all over the kingdom for her, the prince proposed to Cinderella and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"What a lousy ending! Cinderella should have ordered to kill her stepmother and sisters. She's a queen now. So she should have the power."

"Just how obsessed with murder are you." Koumei can't help but question his younger brother's obsession with blood.

"Good things come to those who wait." Kouen states.

"That's right. If you're patient, you'll eventually find happiness some time in your life." Sinbad rephrases.

"As expected of Brother and Sinbad-sama." Kougyoku looks at Kouen and Sinbad with eyes of admiration.

"I'm glad Cinderella got the happy ending she deserved." Alibaba smiles cheerfully.

"Me too." Aladdin added.

"Happy ending…." Morgiana said blushing at the thought of Alibaba putting a glass slipper in her foot and then marrying her.

"Hakuryuu, if you wanted to get married then you didn't have to be so roundabout with that stupid Cinderella book, because I'll accept a marriage proposal only from you!"

"Judal, I have absolutely no interest in proposing to you." Hakuryuu deadpans before leaving to put away the book.

.

.

.

.

.

"I see so you want me to propose. So that's how it is." Judal says smugly cupping his chin.

"He isn't easily discouraged, is he?" Kougyoku asks.

"Either that or he's too stupid to realize it." Kouha added.

"Maybe both." Koumei says.

"I'd say he's more of a masochist." Kouen remarks.

No matter how idiotic the young magi acts. Kouen, Kouha, Kougyoku, and Koumei all wish Judal the best of luck in trying to win over their cousin.

* * *

**Omake**

"Sensei!" Kougyoku runs towards her blue haired teacher who is cleaning up the classroom. Hakuryuu temporarily stops cleaning to speak with his younger cousin.

"Don't tell me Kouen and Sinbad are fighting again."

"No." Kougyoku shakes her head.

"Judal switched your lunch with a bento box filled with worms?"

"No."

"Kouha isn't beating up his friends again, is he?"

"No."

"Koumei didn't lock himself in the principal's office again, did he?"

"Nope!"

?

"Then what is the issue?" If it wasn't about Kouen, Kouha, Koumei, Judal, or Sinbad, then Hakuryuu had no idea what else it could be.

"Alibaba-chan is lying like a dead man on the flower bed. Everybody is holding a funeral for him. Is there anything you want to give to Alibaba-chan before we cremate his body with Astraroth's flames."

"Eh!"

With that, Hakuryuu rushes to Alibaba's aid. Rather than wonder how on earth did he get hit in the head, Hakuryuu was more curious as what caused him to end up in his current condition after seeing the destruction it caused aside from Alibaba's bump: broken trees and windows, a large crater on the ground where Alibaba was, damaged flower beds, and much more.

Since Hakuryuu was more concerned with Alibaba's condition, he didn't notice Morgiana who was near the accident.

"Mor, why are you only wearing one shoe?" Aladdin asks both of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Magic Gone Wrong

Chapter 2: Magic Gone Wrong

Deep inside the Kou family's secret hideout, a certain young magi locked himself in. Kouen, Kougyoku, Kouha, and Koumei along with their assists and servants only watch from outside as they hear Judal's suspicious laugh being emitted from the secret hideout knowing that nothing good comes from Judal when he holes himself in their hideout especially if they hear him laugh.

"Kufufufu…."

"What is Judal-chan doing?" Kougyoku wonders as she peeks to see that the magi is going over many books about magic and drawing different kinds of magic circles.

"Beats me." Kouha along with Kouen and Koumei peek with Kougyoku.

"I just hope he doesn't destroy the day care again."

"Last time he did that, Hakuryuu-sensei stopped coming here until Hakuei-sensei blackmailed him into returning." Kouen remembers the terrified look Hakuryuu had when he came back with Hakuei.

* * *

After 3 days since Judal locked himself, the Kou family decided enough was enough. They all stormed in their hideout to complain to a certain magi.

"Judal-chan, what are you doing?"

"Because of you, we have been able to enter our castle for days!" Koumei complains.

"Get out already!" Kouha angrily shouts.

"Judal, if you want to borrow our empire you should ask permission first." Kouen reasons.

"Shut up! You're all interrupting my concentration!" Judal uses his gravitation magi to throw out the intruders.

'Concentrating?'

The only things that were in their friend's head were tricking Kougyoku, creating new pranks, harassing others, and obviously course... Hakuryuu.

'Poor Hakuryuu-sensei.' The little kids thought at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Achoo!"

"Hakuryuu-sensei, did you catch a cold?" Aladdin asks worried about his teacher.

"No, I'm fine, Aladdin." Hakuryuu reassures Aladdin.

"I heard from Hakuei-sensei that if you sneeze that means someone is talking about you." Morgiana remembers Hakuryuu's older sister, Hakuei, telling her about it.

"Wow, Hakuryuu-sensei! You're so famous. People are talking about you!" Alibaba says with twinkles in his eyes.

"Idiot! That means someone could be trash talking him behind his back." Kassim says pessimistically.

"No way! Hakuryuu-sensei is the nicest teacher out of all the teachers here! There's no one who would do such things to him!"

"I'm just saying."

'Someone talking about me behind my back? There's no such person unless…..'

Hakuryuu breaks out in a cold sweat as he comes a horrifying idea.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Hakuryuu's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Kougyoku's voice. Kougyoku is accompanied with Koumei and Kouha. Kougyoku explains to Hakuryuu about their situation and how Judal's been holed up in their hideout. Hakuryuu only sighs as he hears their story.

* * *

Inside the Kou family's hideout, Judal laughing manically as he finally completed his goal. He sees the beautiful magic circle he created on the floor underneath him.

"I did it! It's finally complete! With this, Hakuryuu will-"

"Judal, what do you think you're do…..Wha?"

As Hakuryuu entered the hideout, Hakuryuu had just stepped onto the magic circle Judal had just completed while it was still activated. A light engulfs Hakuryuu's body shining very brightly.

Curious as to what that light was, Kouen, Kouha, Kougyoku, and Koumei enter their hideout worried about their favorite teacher while their attendants and servants wait outside.

"Hakuryuu-sensei/ Sensei, are you alright?" The young Kou siblings said at the same time.

"*cough* *cough* I'm fine."

?

"Is there something wrong?" Hakuryuu asks after noticing his younger cousins' long stare at him. Was it him or did they seem bigger?

Kougyoku takes out her hand mirror and gives it to Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu sees himself in the mirror obviously, but he did not expect to see a younger 5 year old version of himself. He pinches his cheek to see if it is a dream.

…

" Judal!" Hakuryuu is the first to break the long, dead silence.

* * *

"My oh my. How on earth did this happen?" Hakuei came into Hakuryuu's classroom after hearing Hakuryuu's voice from her classroom only to see her little brother in the form of a 5 year old.

Hakuei was soon informed about the situation while Hakuryuu went out to change into better suiting clothes since his regular clothes were too big for him as they did not shrink along with him.

"Judal, I have no idea why you would want to create a magic spell that makes others into little kids when you're already a bratty, deprived, spoiled 5 year old."

"Lady Hakuei, even if it is true, should you really be saying such things in front of him?" Koumei is taken back by Hakuei's bluntness.

"It'd be worse if I said it behind his back." Hakuei tilts her head to the side.

Koumei only sweatdrops at Hakuei's answer.

"I wasn't trying to create a spell that makes others younger especially not for the Old Hag."

"I'm not old." Kougyoku complains.

"I was trying to myself older." Judal mutters quietly while twiddling his fingers.

As the Kou siblings and Hakuei see how reserved Judal became, they began to sympathize with him thinking that he only wanted to catch up to Hakuryuu so that he wouldn't look at him as a little brat.

"Then I would drug Hakuryuu's drink and once he's out, I'll….."

Never mind.

Koubun, Kougyoku's servant, covers Kougyoku's ears so that she can't hear what Judal is saying. Koumei can't help but feel like kicking himself for thinking Judal had some kind of innocent, sweet thought in his sick, twisted mind. Kouha shares the same disgusted feeling as Koumei does. Kouen just stares at his magi with a pitiful look in his eyes. Hakuei is just thrilled to see how passionate Judal is in his one sided love for Hakuryuu even though she knows how much Hakuryuu dislikes him.

* * *

"Ano... Sister, when you said there were spare uniforms there are more right?"

"Nope that's the only one left."

'Liar!' Everybody except for Hakuryuu can already see through her lie.

"Don't worry you look fine."

"That's not the issue here, Sister."

"Nonsense, you're just being shy since you're wearing a kindergarten uniform" Hakuei pulls Hakuryuu away from the door he is hiding behind.

"See."

Koumei is speechless. Kouha has his mouth hanging wide open in shock. Kougyoku is squealing like a fangirl in joy. Kouen is frozen stiff. Judal is mentally thanking himself for creating that magic spell. Hakuryuu doesn't like how his students are seeing him wear.

Hakuryuu is wearing a spare kindergarten uniform but for girls.

"Hakuryuu-sensei, you're so cute and small!" Kougyoku squeals.

"If I recall that magic was suppose to make him the same age as us, but still..." Koumei says reluctantly.

"He's shorter than me and Kougyoku. He looks like a 3 year old." Kouha laughs at Hakuryuu.

Kouen is still trying to process the fact that his teacher who turned into a 5 year old kid like him is wearing a female kindergarten uniform.

"I really am a genius after all." Judal remarks smugly with an air of haughtiness around him.

"Hakuryuu-sensei... No, Little Hakuryuu!" Kougyoku corrects herself much to Hakuryuu's horror.

'Great, I'm being called little by one of my students.' Hakuryuu thought depressingly.

"Let's play dress up!" It's as clear as day that Kougyoku just wants to dress Hakuryuu up in female clothing.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Hakuei agrees with Kougyoku's suggestion.

"I'm suppose to be their teacher, not their play toy." Hakuryuu starts crying.

"You're both!" Everybody says without hesitation.

"Honestly no one actually saw you as a teacher."

*stab*

Hakuryuu is stabbed through his heart by an arrow.

"When you cried on your first day here, everybody stopped seeing you as a teacher."

*stab*

Another arrow stabs Hakuryuu.

"With a crybaby teacher, I doubt anyone would want a teacher like that."

*stab* *stab* *stab*

Hakuryuu is wallowing in his tears as he feels betrayed by his students' cruelness.

"I know I'm not much of a teacher! I'm incompetent! I can't do anything right. Even though I try my hardest, I still fail. Wahhhh..." Hakuryuu runs out of the classroom crying.

* * *

After Hakuryuu calms down a little, he realizes that he ran off too far from the day care so he walks back to the day care but has second thoughts as he thinks of how his students will only mock even more for his behavior when he remembers the cruel things they said. The more he remembers their words the more tears comes out his eyes.

"Hey little girl, are you lost?"

Hakuryuu momentarily stops crying as he sees a scary looking man with scars and tattoos over his head and arms.

Too horrified to be called a little girl, Hakuryuu forgetting that he's wearing a female kindergarten uniform and was turned into a 5 year old due to Judal's magic doesn't notice how suspicious the man is.

"I'm not a little girl." Hakuryuu shouts.

"That's right. You're a big girl. So where's your mommy and daddy?" The man says patronizing Hakuryuu.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" The moment Hakuryuu finishes talking he remembers his current situation.

"You're a boy? That's perfect my boss loves little boys." The man's hand starts looming closer to Hakuryuu who backs away from the man as his hand comes closer to Hakuryuu.

"I won't bite. Uncle, here will treat you nicely..."

Hakuryuu starts crying fearing what may happen to him. Normally Hakuryuu would be able to fight him if he had his spear and if he didn't have the body of a 5 year old.

With fear, Hakuryuu starts to slowly call out to someone.

"A-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sister!" Unconsciously Hakuryuu calls out for his sister as he had done as a child.

At that moment, a wash tub falls from the sky landing on top of the man's head knocking him out.

"Hakuryuu, you siscon! You're suppose to call my name!" Judal along with his younger cousins and sister is up in the air riding on his magic turban.

Judal is the first to land on the ground due to his gravitation magic. Hakuryuu immediately runs towards Judal's direction.

"I guess I'll forgive for-" Not expecting the young crybaby to run past him in favor of his older sister who was standing behind Judal, Judal is frozen stiff like a statue.

"Sister." Hakuryuu cries ignoring the frozen magi behind him.

"There. There." Hakuei comforts Hakuryuu in her arms while slowly patting his head.

* * *

Soon after Hakuryuu calms down, he and Hakuei along with their cousin start heading back to the day care leaving the magi by himself still frozen as a statue.

Hiding behind a corner, a man leaves not caring for his coworker's well being.

"The boss will definitely be happy about this."

The man grins while looking at a picture of Hakuryuu hugging Hakuei with the Kouen, Kougyoku, Kouha, and Koumei watching them and Judal still frozen in place.

* * *

**Omake 1**

"Judal-chan, there's Little Hakuryuu!" The young pink haired girl spots the crying 5 year old from above on the flying turban with her siblings, cousin, and friend.

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Kouha sees a man with scars and tattoos hiding behind a pole.

"I believe he's what you call a stalker." Koumei answers.

"What's a stalker?" Kougyoku innocently asks.

"A stalker is a person usually a man with ill intentions towards a person and as a result follows them around which is known as stalking hence they are called stalkers." Koumei replies surprisingly he knows a lot about stalkers despite his age. Makes you wonder what else he knows or why he would know something like that.

"Ill intentions?" Kougyoku says.

"Basically it means they have wicked thoughts in their heads."

"Like murder."

"Yes, like murder."

"Oh my god! Little Hakuryuu is going to be... mmmfrumphrrrmm." Before Kougyoku gives away their location with her noisiness, Kouha covers Kougyoku's mouth.

"Quit revealing our location."

Koumei sighs at his little sister's innocent mind.

"So Judal, shouldn't we do something before something bad happens to Hakuryuu-sensei."

Judal chuckles.

"No."

'Could it be he feels bad about hurting Hakuryuu-sensei's feelings so he can't show his face to him.' Koumei thought believing that the young magi does have a sense of decency he never knew he had.

"Once Hakuryuu calls my name, I'll show up like a superhero and rescue him. Yes, that's perfect. I'm such a genius that it scares me." Judal manically chuckles to himself.

Koumei decided that the magi was beyond help and left him alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Omake 2**

After Hakuryuu ran away, Hakuei went off to look for her little brother only to be stopped by her 5 year old cousins and Hakuryuu's self proclaimed husband. Knowing it was useless to argue with those kids, she brought them along with her using Judal's magic turban to search which made it easier for her.

"Judal-chan, there's Little Hakuryuu." The pink haired girl spots the crying 5 year old from above on the flying turban.

"Judal-chan, what's that?" Kougyoku sees many people hiding from Hakuryuu's plane of sight as they take pictures of the unsuspecting 5 year old.

The young magi takes his small wand and creates ice wash pans filled with ice cold water that falls on the stalkers' heads one by one.

Next he shocks the wet stalkers with lightning bolts. Then he uses his gravitation magic to send trash on them.

The Kou siblings only watch as the magi performs more unfortunate acts on the poor saps.

"Don't think I'll allow garbage like you to take pictures of my wife."

The magi chuckles evilly.

The Kou siblings shared one thought, 'How petty.'


	3. Chapter 3: Hakuryuu's House

**I apologize for the late update on 'Magi Kindergarten.' It's not easy keeping three stories up especially since one of them is a new one. Now I can't decide which ones to update first. It's so frustrating when there's such good reviews from you guys so it's hard to decide which one to update next. Unfortunately currently I'm suffering from writer's block so it's becoming harder to think of ideas for Magi Kindergarten. I apologize for my procrastination. (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hakuryuu's House  


After Hakuryuu returned back to his original body, the Kou siblings and Judal decided to hold a celebration at Hakuei and Hakuryuu's house. Hakuei didn't see any harm in letting them into their house which is a large two story traditional eastern style house with a wooden entrance gate, a lovely garden in the back, and a koi pond, but Hakuryuu thought otherwise. Knowing what goes on inside those little kids' heads, Hakuryuu fears that his home may not last the night. However due to his cousins' stubborn nature and a certain magi persuading his sister to cooperate, Hakuryuu didn't have much of a say in the matter.

"Pardon our intrusion!"

And so begins Hakuryuu's long night.

"Welcome. You can leave your belongings in the guest room while-"

"Eh?" They all whined.

"What's wrong?" Hakuryuu asks knowing he's not going to like their answers especially Judal's.

"I don't wanna sleep in the guest room." Kougyoku whines.

"What kind of teacher leaves children unattended when they sleep?" Kouen sharply criticizes.

"I'd rather sleep in the study room." Koumei remarks.

"I don't want to be in the same room as a girl especially Kougyoku. With her around, I'll never get any sleep." Kouha doesn't appreciate rooming with Kougyoku.

"Hey!"

"Hakuryuu, you're suppose to be wearing nothing but an apron saying those cheesy lines those newlyweds from the Old Hag's super corny soap operas say."

And Hakuryuu was right, this was going to be a long night.

"You're not going to be sleeping there just simply setting your stuff there before we decide which rooms to let you sleep in."

"And 'no' Judal, I have no intention of doing such a thing and nor will I ask where you got such an idea from." Only 5 years old, and Kougyoku is addicted to soap operas. She always did have an interest in things most things older women preferred. No wonder Judal calls her an old hag.

* * *

Hakuryuu leads Kouen, Kougyoku, Kouha, Koumei, and Judal to one of the guest rooms where they would place their belongings. Having done his job, Hakuryuu leaves them in the guest room to go grocery shopping.

"Where's Little Hakuryuu going?" Kougyoku is the first to notice Hakuryuu leaving the room.

"Hakuryuu, you can't leave my side or you'll get kidnapped again. Judal grabs onto Hakuryuu's pants trying to prevent him from leaving the room.

"Judal, there's no out there who would want to kidnap an **eighteen** year old male, and must I remind you that that incident only happened because I was in the body of a **five** year old." A large tick mark appears on the back of Hakuryuu's head.

"Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu." Judal sighs at Hakuryuu's dense nature. "It doesn't matter if you're five, eighteen, or ancient like the Old Hag."

"I'm not old!" Kouha restrains Kougyoku from attempting to butcher their magi with her metal vessel.

"You're too defenseless! You always leave yourself too open for attacks if I was older I would immediately-"

Before Judal says another word, Hakuryuu slams the sliding door and leaves to grocery shopping.

* * *

Against his will, Hakuryuu was forced to bring his little cousins and Judal along since his older brothers were forced to attend a goukon by their old university friends. Originally he had Hakuei take care of them, but Hakuei had urgent business to take care of at the last minute. Since Hakuryuu couldn't leave 5 kids unattended, Hakuryuu had no choice but to bring them fearing that they may destroy his house by the time he returns.

"Hey Hakuryuu, I want eat some peaches."

"Little Hakuryuu, look there's a cake shop over there."

"Like you need to gain anymore weight."

"I'm not fat!"

"I never said you were fat."

Kougyoku is seething in anger at Judal knowing that he's right.

"There's a new book being released right now." Koumei points to the bookstore.

"I bet it's a perverted book." Judal jokes.

"Perverted?" Kougyoku forgets about her anger innocently asks.

"Just one of Judal's dirty jokes." Kouha answers Kougyoku.

"Judal, stop corrupting our little sister."

"No way."

"Judal, that's not how you should talk to Brother En."

"I don't mind if you want something on our way to the grocery store as long as it's reasonable." Hakuryuu pacifies the 5 year olds from ripping each other apart by giving into their childish demands.

"I want a fruit tart and a strawberry cake!" Kougyoku says with excitement in her eyes.

"A new magi." Koumei quietly glances at Judal.

"The first edition of 'The History of Al Torran.'"

"That new sword in the weapon shop I frequent."

"Your hand in marriage." Judal holds out his hand.

"We'll buy some ingredients to make some tarts and cakes at home."

Kougyoku jumps in excitement that Hakuryuu is making them knowing how skilled Hakuryuu is at cooking.

"There's a book store near the grocery store. I'm sure there's one in stock there."

Kouen smirks in joy as he gets what he wants.

"And Kouha, you can't have a weapon as it is too dangerous for a child to have one and you already have several weapons in your room."

Kouha only pouts at the denial of his request.

"As much as I wish for that too, we can't trade Judal for another magi."

Koumei looks devastated at the news.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Judal notices the disappointment in Hakuryuu's tone.

"We're here." Hakuryuu takes Kouen, Kougyoku, Kouha, and Koumei into the supermarket. Judal runs in after them.

* * *

After Hakuryuu finishes grocery shopping, he buys Kouen the book he wanted. Then he and his cousins along with Judal walk back to Hakuryuu's house.

"Hakuryuu if it's too heavy I can carry them for you." Strangely Judal had said something nice which only gave Hakuryuu doubts about him since Judal would never do anything good.

"It's fine. You're too young to carry these any way." Hakuryuu gently refuses.

"Old Hag, you look really creepy. What's with that stupid grin?"

"Little Hakuryuu's making me a cake!" Kougyoku is so excited to eat Hakuryuu's cooking that Judal's old hag comment doesn't affect her.

"Judal, what are you doing?" Koumei notices Judal staring at a pharmacy.

'Don't tell me he's actually going to drug Hakuryuu-sensei!' Koumei is horrified as he recalls Judal's words about knocking out Hakuryuu.

While Koumei is horrified and Hakuryuu is taking care of younger cousins, they do not notice Judal sneaking glances to the side.

"Judal-chan?"

* * *

Hakuryuu takes his little cousins and Judal into his house. Hoping they won't destroy his house, Hakuryuu prepares to make dinner. In the middle of cutting the vegetables, Hakuryuu feels a tug on his apron. He stops cutting the vegetables to see Kouen pulling on the white apron he is wearing.

"Is there anything you need help with?"

"You can set up the table. The plates are in the lower cupboard."

Kouen walks off to set up the table for dinner.

'Maybe letting them stay over for the night wasn't a mistake after all.'

*crash*

Hakuryu hears the sound of broken plates and glass from outside the kitchen.

"Damn you, Kouen. Are you trying to kill me?" Hakuryuu hears the voice a certain magi.

"Judal, you dare talk to Brother En like that!"

"It seems you are in need of some disciplining."

"Kouha, Koumei, stand down. You too Judal."

Hakuryuu lets a sigh of relief when it starts to quiet down. Hakuryuu proceeds to making stir fry beef and broccoli.

*bang*

Hakuryuu spoke too soon.

* * *

Waking up from her nap, Kougyoku decided to see if dinner was ready. In her way to the kitchen, she saw Kouen, Kouha, Koumei, and Judal sitting down in seiza form wearing a sign over their necks that read several things. Kouen's sign reads 'I did something bad.' Kouha's sign reads 'I should learn to control my temper.' Koumei's sign reads 'I'm a boring, dull background character.' Judal's sign reads 'I'm sorry for being born.'

"This all your fault Judal." Kouha gives Judal a nasty look of despair.

"So this is how Hakuryuu-sensei sees me." Dark gloomy clouds surround Koumei as he looks down in depression.

"I didn't even do anything." Kouen childishly remarks.

"Why's mine the old one out? And what's with that cruel message!"

"What about mine's?"

"Maybe I'm special that's why Hakuryuu treats me so differently." Judal simply ignores Koumei as he continues on with his self delusion.

"Dinner is ready." At the sound of Hakuryuu's voice, the Kou siblings and Judal went off to eat dinner.

* * *

The Kou siblings and Judal couldn't believe what they were seeing: shrimp wonton soup, lemon chicken seasoned with fresh herbs, sesame scallops, grilled salmon with lemon grass, coconut shrimp, pork dumplings, tofu with shiitake mushrooms, stir fry bak choy, stir fry broccoli and beef, imperial noodles with chicken and shiitake mushrooms, and much more. They knew their teacher was an excellent cook, but to prepare such exquisite dishes for them it was beyond what they had imagined.

"Itadakimasu."

"Delicious~" Kougyoku cries tears of joy as she ate one of the sesame scallops.

"Hey, don't go hogging all the food, Old Hag!"

"I'm not old!"

"Fine, Little Miss Piggy!"

"Enough!" Hakuryuu raises his voice. "Judal, there's more than enough food for everyone. You know better than to say such things."

"Kouha, you're getting food on your face. Eat slower. It's not going anywhere." Hakuryuu takes a piece of cloth and whips Kouha's dirty face.

"Hey Hakuryuu, my face needs cleaning like the Old Hag's (too bad it can't be cleaned)." Judal simply ignores Kougyoku's angry remark about her face not being dirty.

Hakuryuu sighs seeing how childish the little magi was.

"I won't be doing this next time."

* * *

After dinner, Kouha and Judal play a fighting game with each other while Kouen, Kougyoku, and Koumei watch. Kouha is thrilled to see Judal's struggling face as he is powerless to defend against him.

Winner: Kouha Ren

"Rematch!" Unable to accept his 5th defeat at the hands of someone like Kouha especially someone who looks so feminine and girly like him.

"Looks like the baby can't accept his defeat like a man." This only adds more fuel to fire.

"You're no older than me."

"The bath is ready!" Hearing Hakuryuu's voice, Judal is the first one to head to the bathroom.

"Judal, don't leave your clothes behind!" Unfortunately Judal pays no heed to Koumei's words and continues to head to the bathroom where Hakuryuu is, to see the capacious bathroom, as large as a public bath, with only the large bathtub that could fit a hundred adults, rows of shower heads, shampoo bottles, bars of soap, and the neatly stacked bath towels but no Hakuryuu.

"Judal-chan if you wanted to go in. You should have at least waited for us." Kougyoku enters the bathroom with her hair down wearing only a bath towel around her body.

Judal just stares at Kougyoku who feels a bit uncomfortable being stared at even if Judal is her friend for a moment.

"Tch." Judal clicks his tongue expecting to see Hakuryuu not some old hag's wrinkled body.

"What was that!" Kougyoku could see the disappointment in Judal's eyes when he looked away from her. She hasn't know why Judal acted like that but she doesn't like it.

Not satisfied with bathing with only males and an old hag, Judal refused to take a bath unless Hakuryuu was there. Even though they didn't care about whether Judal showered or not because sometimes they had doubts he actually bathed sometimes, they didn't want to sleep in the same room with someone who didn't bath so they convinced Hakuryuu to help clean them using their age as an excuse to get Hakuryuu in the bathroom. Hakuryuu knowing that they were only children gave into their request.

Bath time was one of the few times Koumei could find enough peace and quiet to read his books. Kouha never got tired of running through the wet floor liking the feeling of sliding on the wet ground when he would come of a stop. Kouen would just stay in the bathtub with Koumei until he was finished bathing. Kougyoku was blessed to have her cousin wash her hair. Unlike the others, Judal was not satisfied with the current situation.

"Hakuryuu, what are you wearing?"

"My daily clothes." Hakuryuu answers nonchalantly as he washes Kougyoku's hair without even looking at Judal.

"Hakuryuu, when you enter the bathroom, you have to wear a bath towel or better yet nude!" Not only did Hakuryuu kept his clothes on, but Hakuryuu also chose to wash Kougyoku's hair over his.

"Would rather not be in my birthday suit in front of a lady."

"The Old Hag's no lady. She's an Old Ha-"

At that moment, Judal hatched a genius plan. Judal grabbed the nearest shower head he could find. As he slowly creaped towards Hakuryuu, Judal ends up slipping on a bar of soap. Luckily for him, the shower head was on, but not so lucky for him that he missed and ended up hitting Kouha while he was still skidding on the wet floor only to be hit in the face with water and crashing into a pile of wash pans. Wanting to even the score with a certain magi, Kouha grabbed a wash pan filled with ice cold water throwing it at said magi. Too bad for him that his target had slipped on the soapy floor due to the water coming into contact with the bar of soap Judal slipped on. Instead of hitting a certain magi, the ice cold water ended up splashing over Kouen who was just minding his own business and Koumei who only wanted to read in peace.

"Sorry, Brother En. I meant to hit Judal." Kouha bows to Kouen as he apologizes.

"What about me?" Koumei didn't like how his little brother ignored him and didn't even bother to apologize to him.

"What do you meant to hit me?" Judal grabs a shower head.

"It's just as I said." Kouha does the same.

3

2

1

Judal and Kouha start spraying each other with water and dodges the water aimed at them. Water is sprayed throughout the whole room hitting various places one of which hits a certain blue haired teacher while he was washing Kougyoku's hair with a wash pan filled with warm water.

Not noticing that what they as they were concentrating on killing each other, Judal and Kouha continued on as it nothing had happened unlike the others who were fearful of what was to happen.

"Seiza!"

* * *

Judal and Kouha are sitting down in seiza wearing signs over their necks again. For causing a commotion in the bathroom, they were not allowed to eat dessert. Just looking at Kouen, Kougyoku, and Koumei eating the strawberry tart Hakuryuu made didn't exactly ease their punishment.

"Poor Brother Kouha and Judal-chan." Kougyoku bites into a piece of her strawberry.

"They reap what they sow. That's what they get for playing around in the bathroom." Unlike his little sister, Koumei felt no pity for the two troublemakers.

The two continue to chat while Kouen silently eats his dessert. He found something about Hakuryuu that puzzled him. He knew that the two deserved what they got for turning their bathroom into a warzone, but one question came to his mind. Why did Hakuryuu keep his clothes on in the bathroom? Normally one would change their clothes when washing little kids or at if they wore clothes with long sleeved shirts like Hakuryuu did they would at least roll up their sleeves, but Hakuryuu didn't. He kept the same clothes he had on when he changed his clothes after their previous disruption caused Hakuryuu to spill the stir fry broccoli and beef on himself. Even if Judal was with them, Hakuryuu shouldn't have had any problems with taking a bath with them although Kougyoku was there she was only 5 so it should have been ok. Kouen found Hakuryuu's behavior more suspicious after Hakuryuu told them to stay put just before he went to take a bath. Hakuryuu knew better than to leave them unattended especially have so much trouble they caused in one night.

'Hakuryuu-sensei, what are you hiding?'

* * *

"Achoo!" In the middle of taking off his shirt, Hakuryuu sneezed wondering if someone was talking about him behind his back hoping it was Judal. Just the thought of Judal thinking of his wasn't a good sign not for him at least. 'I better hurry up before they literally destroy my house.'

Continuing to take a bath, Hakuryuu takes off his shirt revealing his left arm wrapped in bandages from his elbow to wrist.

"I hope this heals soon."

While Hakuryuu is changing, Hakuryuu hears the sound of the door behind him opening.

"Hakuryuu! Big Brother is back! Let Big Brother wash your back!" Hakuren, Hakuryuu's second older brother, barges in the bathroom wearing his casual clothes after Hakuryuu had taken his clothes off.

Caught off guard by Hakuren's sudden appearance, Hakuryuu didn't have time to cover his left arm.

"Hakuryuu, what happened to your arm?" Hakuren's scream was heard throughout the whole house.


End file.
